And You Thought Things Couldn't Get Any Worse
by Siamofelici
Summary: Random things in the normal daily life of the renounced Mafia known as the Vongola Famiglia. If continued, will include normal and TYL universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for any oocness, but I still haven't gotten to the chapter with Enma in the manga. And sorry for any oocness in future events if I decide to continue this.

* * *

"Hey Tenth, can I come in?"

Tsuna went to look put his window, only to find no one. He could have sworn he'd heard-

"HIIIE!"

Tsuna fell backward in surprise. Gokudera was standing in Tsuna's room, smiling a BIT too much. That mile-smile faded when Tsuna jumped back.

"What's wrong Tenth?!" he drew out dynamite. "Did something spook you?!"

While Tsuna stood back up Gokudera thought, 'Of course not. Nothing scares the Tenth!'

Tsuna held a hand up to his head. In all his harsh training Reborn had put him through that day he forgot about the sleepover! Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Enma were supposed to come over to his house and spend the night. At least he had the idea himself, not Reborn...

Just in case, he glanced around the room for the devilsih little turor of his...

"Oi, Tsuna, Gokudera!" At the sound of the baseball player's voice, Gokudera stiffened.

'Why did Tenth have to invite him, too?' he thought, but did not dare voice hia complaint to his boss.

Tsuna opened the door for Yamamoto, and the three sat in awkward silence for a few moments. For once, they were over and no one needed school-related help, or training practice.

Of course, silence is a fragile thing.

"Hey, I brought some sushi for everyone!" Yamamoto smiled, holding up a bag from his family's restaurant. Gokudera half-glared at the Rain Guardian. Bur he clearly didn't notice.

"So I was wondering what kind of game systems you actually had here," he blabbered on. "And I brought over all the games I have."

While Yamamoto went on, Gokudera noticed Tsuna was paying full intrest in what he was saying. 'Darn Yakuu Baka!' he thought. 'How dare he try to take the Boss's attention and try to one-up me!'

Before Gokudera could personally kill Yamamoto with his own hands, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Everyone's here now!" Tsuna said and ran off to the door. On the way, his socks slid on the hard-wood floor, causing him to faceplant into the wall and fall down the stairs. He cursed his clumsiness and stood himself up, holding his head again. He limped over to the door and opened it to a shocked looking Enma.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked, then notices Tsuna's limp. "Oh, are you ok?!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," Tsuna answered, trying to look unphased, despite how much he wanted to cry about the pain. Reborn would hear about it, and that was no good...

They went up to Tsuna's room and set everyone's bags down. Then he prepared a futon on the floor that was big enough for everyone.

"What are you doing Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm setting up our bed," he said.

"But aren't we going to stay up all night?"

"Yeah, I thought that's what a sleep-over was..."

Tsuna looked at his friends. They were joking, right? Then again, he never did have a sleepover either, and it was kinda awkward also because he was a boy, but it had sounded fun... Now he didn't know what to do...

"I-It's ok Tenth!" Gokudera stumbled, seeing an odd look on Tsuna's face. "We can do whatever you want!"

Tsuna snapped out of his pity party daze and smiled. "Alright."

Just then one of Yamamoto's bags(which was on the very top of the pile) fell over and the drawstring opened up. All the games fell out and made a loud CLASH BANG FWIRL kind of noise, causing everyone to jump. However, they each had their own reactions. Those involved squeaking and hugging Tsuna, screaming like a little girl, laughing from nervousness, and yelling at the baseball idiot.

* * *

~That Night!~

* * *

Tsuna lay in his spot at the far corner of his futon, closest to his bed. Enma was behind him, then Gokudera, and Yamamoto was on the far end. Gokudera seemed angry about the arrangements, but he was in the bathroom when everyone laid down, so he was too late to stay by Tsuna. Besides, Yamamoto was warm and fluffy. Not as much as Tenth, but he'd have to deal with it.

Before he had laid down again, Tsuna had looked over at his friends. Enma was already asleep, as were the others, although they looked to be too close together. Gokudera head was so close to touching Yamamoto's chest. He'd shuddered at the thought of what Gokudera would do in morning if they stayed like that or got even closer...

He rolled over again, feeling a little sleepless with all the extra warmth in the room from the extra bodies. He rather liked the coolness from an ac in a room by himself...

He almost screamed when he turned around. He had to cover his mouth and force himself not o jump back when he saw what he did... Enma was staring up at him with strangly wide eyes. Enma smiled, trying not to laugh at his friend's reaction and closed his eyes again.

Tsuna, however, tried to forget that creepy feeling and attempted to calm his nerves.

And now his headache was back...

* * *

I hope everyone liked this. :D I'm considering making more of these in different situations. Also, what Enma did there, my own red-head friend did to me. That was horrifying, and everyone else was asleep. I swear, if she's reading thia for some reason and remembers this, I will come and get you back soon! Very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one kinda goes along with the first one, and also happened at a different sleepover with that same friend. Darn it I need more friends. XD

* * *

Tsuna half opened his eyes as he strechted out. The sleepover had gone off without any mayhem!(Or not much at least...)

He sat up and rubbed an eye, pulling the blanket off. He looked down at his friends, who were still asleep. He eyed Enma carefully before getting up and leaving the room silently.

He found some milk in the fridge and poured himself a glass. It felt oddly quiet being in the house with all the lights off and everyone asleep...

A loud shout from upstairs make him spit the milk all over himself and fall out of his chair. He stumbled to get up and ran up the stairs.

When he got to his room, the blankets were tossed over the floor. Yamamoto was laughing anxiously, while Enma sat in confusion. Tsuna looked around the room for Gokudera, and found him in the corner.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" He jumped and turned around.

"Oh! Tenth!" he stammered. "There's nothing wrong!-"

"No, he was just laying on Yamamoto's chest," Enma added in. Tsuna blushed at his friends. "Uhhh..."

Yamamoto laughed nervously again. "I noticed last night when I woke up but he was so warm so I just let him stay there..."

Tsuna stared at him for a moment, then turned to the door. "Well, why don't we get some breakfast? We can try to make pancakes!"

Each had their own thoughts:

Yamamoto: Pancakes? That American food? Sounds good!

Gokudera: Thank goodness Tenth changed the subject!

Enma: Why did he bring that up? ._.

As they were mixing the batter, Yamamoto reached across for a spoon on the counter, accidentally rubbing up on Gokudera. After his 'warmness' explaination, he couldn't take any more and started yelling at him to never touch him again, and the two started 'fighting'. Enma and Tsuna stared at them and the messed up batter and over/undercooked pancakes they'd already made.

"... Wanna get some crèpes?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

Sorry for the trolling Enma in these chapters. XD


End file.
